Una Taza de Café
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Aquella cafetería donde nos conocimos, el destino me privo de comer en casa, y tú fuiste el primero en atenderme como parte de tu trabajo, y tu mejor sugerencia no fue más que "Una taza de café". - Kristanna Oneshot - Frozen AU


**Hola a todos, primero que nada aclarando que los personajes que aparecen en este oneshot pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad. **

**Ahora sobre este oneshot, se me ocurrió una noche de inspiración, tengo ganas de hacer un fic en el mundo moderno de estos personajes que tanto amo, pero creo que aun no podrá salir a la luz la otra idea que tengo hasta que termine el actual que realizó: "****_Close to you_****" que es secuela de "****_Más allá del reino_****", para quienes leen "Close to you" les pido que tengan un poquito de paciencia que en lo que va de esta semana les traeré el nuevo capítulo x3. Bueno espero que les guste este oneshot de KristAnna. Y no se olviden de comentar ;)**

* * *

**Una Taza de Café**

Como cada mañana de mi cotidiana vida, me ponía mis zapatos negros de taco 7, una falda de vuelo verde que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y mi blusa de manga acero de color blanco, cada día me cambiaba de peinado, y aquel no era la excepción, dos trenzas fue el peinado de aquel jueves junto a un ligero maquillaje, no me gusta mucho la extravagancia, aunque mi personalidad sea diferente a mi forma de vestir.

Mi hermana Elsa ya había salido al trabajo, y para mi mala suerte no había dejado nada para mi desayuno, me enfade, pero después recordé que ella me advirtió la anterior noche que si otra vez me levantaba tarde no iba a desayunar. Al final cumplió su palabra.

Me puse una casaca negra y cogí las llaves del apartamento, si Elsa me iba a dejar sin comer hoy en casa, al menos debería ir a la cafetería que habían abierto hace poco, tenía curiosidad en entrar desde que abrió, pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad hasta hoy.

Empecé a caminar velozmente a la cafetería, mi estomago era el principal culpable, así que no quería hacerlo esperar.

Al llegar al lugar me quede cautivada por la sencillez y tranquilidad que había, habían ya clientes comiendo en diferentes sitios, para mi suerte había una mesa junto a la ventana disponible, así que aproveche a sentarme en dicho lugar. Cogí la carta de menú mientras meditaba que sería bueno para mí.

- ¿Panecillos? Mmmm no. ¿Hot cake? Mmmm… veamos con que viene… ¡Chocolate!

No pude evitar emocionarme en encontrar lo que quería para comer, aunque aquel grito hizo que medio mundo volteara a verme, y por inercia solo pude ocultar mi rostro con la carta de menú, en mi mente solo cruzaba la idea que si Elsa estaba, definitivamente se reiría de lo ocurrido.

Finalmente pude bajar la carta cuando de repente frente a mí estaba un chico parado, era alto y rubio, de ojos color caramelo que me observaban de manera curiosa junto con un traje de camarero, tal vez era deportista en su tiempo libre ya que tenía un cuerpo bien fortalecido aunque tratara de disimularlo entre su traje.

- Buenos días ¿algún pedido en especial?

Y esas fueron sus primeras palabras después que termine de bajar la carta.

- ¡Ah! Sí, deseo una porción de Hot cakes con chocolate.

- ¿Y de beber?

- De beber… mmm

- Si no es mucha molestia, le puedo sugerir una taza de café.

- ¿Café? Mmm bueno no es por contradecir su sugerencia, pero creo que algo más dulce me caería bien.

- Perdón si insisto, pero pienso que no hay nada mejor que disfrutar del dulce sabor del chocolate con el amargo sabor del café, además que no se sentirá muy hostigada después.

Aquel chico me pareció algo insistente, quizás un poco tosco siendo un camarero, pero por alguna extraña razón me pareció lógico lo que decía, muchas veces Elsa me decía que no comiera más dulces de lo que ya comía o terminaría hostigada. Cosa que muchas veces me pasaba. Pero aquel chico, me estaba dando una posible solución a ello. Será que en mi rostro solo hubo palabras de dulces para que me sugiriera, o lo que minutos antes grite, o simplemente por el pedido. No pude evitar seguir observando al chico, que creo que empezó a sentirse algo incomodo de que no le diera la respuesta aún. Lo que no sabía era si estaba levemente rojo por el enojo… o es que era que estaba sonrojado. No lo supe en ese momento.

- Muy bien, me convenciste, una taza de café – me dirigí a él con una sonrisa, mientras el inmediatamente anotaba mi pedido mientras se retiraba.

A lo lejos pude contemplar como el chico se esforzaba en su trabajo, mientras avisaba a una señora de nombre Bulda que sirviera mi pedido. Lo que me sorprendía de él por momentos es la seriedad con la que atendía a los demás clientes, cosa que fue distinta conmigo. Me reí a mi misma por la situación que arme antes, de seguro aquel chico rubio se iba a acerca a pedir mi pedido cuando grite y por eso me miro de manera distinta.

Finalmente aquel joven camarero se acerco con mi platillo de Hot Cakes con chocolate y la taza de café.

- Espero sea de su agrado.

- Muchas gracias.

Y ahí se fue él, mientras yo comencé a disfrutar de mi desayuno, definitivamente Elsa tenía que venir un día a desayunar ahí. Creo que después de mucho tiempo no disfrutaba tanto de un desayuno, y sobre todo, tenía que darle la razón a aquel camarero, la taza de café no solo estaba en su punto sino contrarrestaba de una manera agradable la sensación dulce del chocolate.

Me dispuse a salir dejando cancelado el exquisito desayuno. Por alguna extraña razón quería quedarme un poco más, pero cada vez aparecían nuevos clientes que necesitaban de un lugar donde sentarse a comer. Camine a la puerta y me di la vuelta para ver el lugar por última vez en aquel día, finalmente salí de ahí.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, escuche la voz de aquel chico rubio llamando "señorita" a cada rato, por un momento me pareció una alucinación escucharlo, pensando que iba dirigido a otra chica, pero para mi sorpresa y al darme la vuelta me encuentro que era para mí, y que el chico había corrido no más de 2 cuadras hasta alcanzarme.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Realmente caminas muy rápido – comento aquel chico mientras se desacomodaba un poco el cuello de la camisa para poder respirar mejor – señorita, se olvido esto en su mesa.

- ¡Mi billetera! – Dios mío no podía creerlo, al parecer mi billetera que había sacado minutos atrás se había caído de mi casaca, y si no era por aquel joven, realmente hubiera estado en problemas, sobretodo porque ahí llevo mis documentos, además del dinero de la semana, y ni decir de la llamada de atención que hubiera recibido de mi hermana – Muchas gracias, me llamo Anna.

El chico rubio me miro algo extrañado, creo que no espero que le dijera mi nombre, pero lo que hizo me dio una corazonada que lo mejor era conocerlo.

- De nada… mi nombre es Kristoff.

- Realmente eres un buen camarero, me olvide agradecerte de tu sugerencia, me termino encantando.

- Pensaba que era lo mejor, después de todo se nota que te gusta mucho los dulces.

- ¿Lo notaste porque yo grite no? Disculpa si he sido escandalosa en tu trabajo.

- No, no fue por eso.

Me quede sorprendida cuando me respondió aquello, Kristoff miro su reloj, y note en su rostro que debía apresurarse en volver a su trabajo.

- Veo que ya tienes que irte – sonreí levemente triste, estábamos comenzando una conversación muy interesante - ¿Te parece si vuelvo por otra taza de café?

Kristoff me miró con una ligera sonrisa.

- Claro, eres bienvenida Anna.

- Y sobre lo que me dijiste…

- Te prometo que un día de lo contare.

Ahí lo veía partir, aquel chico rubio que corría de regreso a su trabajo mientras se despedía de mí a lo lejos con una mana levantada. Aquel que me dejo en vilo por varios días, semanas y meses en saber aquel secreto. Lo que sí podría decir es que pude conocer un gran amigo, quien ahora se ha convertido en mi compañero inseparable, mi novio.

Mi hermana al comienzo tenía sus dudas, pero con el tiempo fue cayéndole bien, tanto que era muy usual que lo visitáramos en su trabajo o él viniese a cenar con nosotras. Es que realmente entre más lo conocía más crecía aquel amor que sentía por él.

Finalmente un día, mientras celebrábamos nuestro primer mes como novios, me dijo la respuesta a aquella pregunta que le hice aquel día que lo conocí; "Aquel día que nos conocimos, yo te sugerí aquel pedido no porque hayas gritado, sino que yo estaba algo malhumorado aquel día mientras miraba desde el mostrador a la puerta, cuando de repente entraste, te vi como mirabas sonriente y curiosa el lugar, me parecías realmente dulce. Por ello te sugerí la taza de café", por un momento me reí, y lo mire de manera dulce, mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la de él, que toco la tomo de manera delicada "En verdad yo pienso, que sin querer tu veías nuestro futuro en el desayuno que pedí", sus encantadores ojos color caramelo me miraron de manera curiosa con la afirmación que había hecho, a lo que sonreí nuevamente "la verdad es que tú me viste como el hot cake con chocolate y tú eras la taza de café", Kristoff abrió sus ojos como dos platos al escuchar ello, para luego reírse junto a mí, nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso. Definitivamente "la taza de café" contrarresta el dulce sabor del "chocolate".

**FIN**


End file.
